


Cough, Cough

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Coughing, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Male Character, Present Tense, Reading Aloud, Requited Love, Roleplay Logs, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet and short look at Leonard taking care of a sick Jim. Post Narada.<br/>See Notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough, Cough

**Author's Note:**

> Written in script/RP style from back in the day. 
> 
> Originally written/posted on LJ April 2010. Post-Narada.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**]Kirk:** *coughs violently* Damnit. *voice sounding like hell* Kirk to McCoy. Bones, ya there?  
  
 **McCoy:** McCoy here. *concerned* What's wrong Jim?  
  
 **Kirk:** Feel like shit. *coughs again*  
  
 **McCoy:** *swears under his breath* Can ya be a bit more specific, Jim? I'll be there in a minute but gotta make sure I bring the right hypos. Any throwing up? Nausea? *worried voice* Blood?  
  
 **Kirk:** Cramps, migraine, and *coughs again* insane coughing. Oh, and my throat feels like a shuttlecraft's made a crash landing in there.  
  
 **McCoy:** Lovely. Got an inkling and you ain't gonna like it but we'll see. When I get there you better be in bed. McCoy out.  
  
 **Kirk:** Goddamnit. *tosses his comm back onto the bedside table before plopping his head back onto his pillow*  
  
 **McCoy:** *races to the Captain's quarters and keys in the medical override* *panting a bit* Don't worry, just me Jim. *pulls out his tricorder and begins scanning, keeping a slight distance from Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** What's with the distance? *groans* Do I smell funny too?  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares at the readings and analyzes before answering* Yeah, it's that soap you always use. *grabs a nearby chair and pulls it up to the bed and sets his bag on it before pulling out a hypospray and a few vials* Had to make sure you didn't have the contagious version of this. Lucky for you and me, you don't. *starts mixing some of the vials into different proportions*  
  
 **Kirk:** What the hell's wrong with me? *starts coughing again*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hesperan thumping cough. Cramps are due to your uniqueness in handling viruses. *glares at the vial, making sure it's the right consistency before loading it into the hypospray* Let me know if you feel any tingling. *leans over and hypos Jim in the neck* Got one more coming if ya don't react badly. Otherwise... *turns back to his bag to make the second concoction*  
  
 **Kirk:** *lies still and stares at the ceiling* I hate my body. If I tingle, where will it be?  
  
 **McCoy:** Either at your fingers or where I injected you. *checks the tricorder* So far so good. *loads up the hypospray again* All right, after this one, the migraine should dissipate and the cough rate slow down. *hypos Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** Ow! *rubs the injection site* That one stung like a bitch.  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow and scans Jim again* Don't be a baby. *frowns at the results* Damn it. *lays one hand on Jim's forehead and feels for Jim's pulse with the other* No tingling right?  
  
 **Kirk:** No, but . . *shakes his head* Getting dizzy. That normal?  
  
 **McCoy:** *talking to himself* Pulse rate normal, fever at expected rate, no coughing for around five minutes... *looks at Jim* Dizzy? Please tell me you didn't skip lunch.  
  
 **Kirk:** Had an apple. *curls up* Is the room spinning?  
  
 **McCoy:** Apple's good, but not good enough. Shit, close your eyes and take some deep breaths. Gonna get you a glass of water. *grabs a nearby clean glass and goes to fill it up*  
  
 **Kirk:** *follows Bones's instructions* Damnit, cure is worse than the damn disease. *coughs again* Owwww.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* If it were all fresh daisies and puppies you think people wouldn't avoid going to the doctor? You're still within the Jim Kirk range of normal reactions. *comes back with a full glass of water and sits on the very edge of the bed* Don't need to sit all the way up but you gotta at least drink half.  
  
 **Kirk:** Can't. *pathetically* Room's still spinning.  
  
 **McCoy:** *puts the water on the end table* Keep your eyes closed. Gonna help you into a sitting position, okay? *leans over Jim to grab some extra pillows* *pulls him forward slowly into his arms before placing the pillows behind Jim* Try to scoot up a bit.  
  
 **Kirk:** *does it with a strong flinch* Fucking sucks. *reaches for the water*  
  
 **McCoy:** *helps Jim with the water* Yeah it does, kid. Be glad to know you're not the only one on this ship who can't take the preventative inoculation for this. If you got it, I'm sure Chekov will be getting it by tomorrow. Don't drink too fast. *looks at the clock* And lucky for you, I'm now off duty so I can stay till you're over the worst of it.  
  
 **Kirk:** *manages about two thirds of the glass before pushing it away* No more. *curls up on his side*  
  
 **McCoy:** *sets the glass on the table* The dizziness should pass soon, Jim. *moves some hair away from Jim's forehead*  
  
 **Kirk:** *shifts over a bit* Lie down with me? *coughs again*  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow but kicks off his shoes and complies*  
  
 **Kirk:** Hate being sick. *turns to face Bones* Talk to me, distract me?  
  
 **McCoy:** I know ya do. Hate when I can't just hypo it all away, even if I know you hate that part even more. *closes eyes in thought for a moment* Well, thankfully a slow shift so I got to work on writing some articles I'm planning to submit to the medical journals.  
  
 **Kirk:** *makes interested noise*  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* Got a few finished, just need to fact-check 'em. One's about that species of plant you and Sulu discovered on the last mission; definitely some medicinal properties. Did a few experiments with it, but ship's not properly equipped for that kind of research. *runs a hand through Jim's hair* Luckily the plant's not on a hostile planet so other researchers can get to it no problem. And . . . wondering if I'm boring ya to death yet?  
  
 **Kirk:** *shakes his head* Tell more.  
  
 **McCoy:** The one that's taking all my time when I can get to it is about the negative effects of prolonged exposure to teleportation rays and warp cores. Don't worry, engineering is fine. Just some scattered thoughts that I've been trying to pull together. Still in the research part but hell if I can figure out the formulas on some of the stuff. May have to bother Chekov or Spock about it, but not till down the road. *looks down at Jim* Your symptoms alleviating a bit?  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods* Less dizzy and the migraine's almost gone. *holds his neck as he coughs* Throat is worse.  
  
 **McCoy:** Shouldn't be. *sits back up and leans over his bag* Sometimes old methods are still best. Not always... *pulls out a penlight and turns towards Jim* Try to open wide but don't strain yourself.  
  
 **Kirk:** *does, saying Ahhhhhhh* *waits for Bones to pull back again* Well?  
  
 **McCoy:** It's a little more inflamed than the reading indicated. *frowns* Gonna give you one more injection, after that some tea with honey and we're just gonna have to wait it out.  
  
 **Kirk:** *groans* Great, more dizzytimes. *curls up more in his blankets*  
  
 **McCoy:** You're not getting cold are you? *mixes up another concoction of medicine before loading it into the hypospray* Probably could write a whole journal about you. *goes and requests a cup of Earl Grey laced with honey* Two if I ever felt like doing a psych eval. *gets the tea and sets it on the night stand* We'll let that cool a bit... *sits back in the bed with the hypo* C'mon, Jim, gotta relax if you don't want this to hurt too much.  
  
 **Kirk:** Then stop talking about analyzing me. *tugs the blanket up* Not cold, just feel like shit.  
  
 **McCoy:** *hypos Jim without a word and sets the spray down* This is why I don't bother with nice bedside manners most of the time. *pulls a tube of ointment out of his bag* If you want me to help your throat more, lay on your back so I can massage it with this.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grunts but obeys, pushing the blankets down just enough to give Bones access*  
  
 **McCoy:** *pours a small amount and starts rubbing it in his hands* This will give you a warming sensation. *shifts on the bed for a better angle and gently lays his hands on Jim's throat* Let me know if it's painful wherever I press. *begins massaging in a circular motion*  
  
 **Kirk:** *makes whimpering noises for a minute before they turn into sighs as Bones rubs*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles slightly* There, that ain't too bad, right? *keeps massaging, but moves more upwards to under the chin and downwards to the collarbone*  
  
 **Kirk:** *doesn't look at him, deliberately not making eye contact or trying to talk* *crosses his legs*  
  
 **McCoy:** *notices the movement and quirks an eyebrow* Everything okay, Jim? *stills his movements* Want me to stop?  
  
 **Kirk:** *quickly* No! Yes! Shit, I mean . . . *looks away and curls away to give his back to Bones*  
  
 **McCoy:** *frowns and wipes the residue of the ointment on his pants.* Hmm... *starts packing up the empty vials and the ointment* Want me to go then?  
  
 **Kirk:** No. Stay. *quietly* Please.  
  
 **McCoy:** All right. *settles on the bed, laying on his back but keeps his eyes on Jim* You are feelin' a bit better, at least, right?  
  
 **Kirk:** Yeah. *coughs, much less intense than before* No energy though.  
  
 **McCoy:** That's to be expected. Had to find a work around so you didn't hack up a lung. *bites his lip and then places a hand on Jim's back* *begins rubbing his back*  
  
 **Kirk:** *starts to moan, then bites his lip halfway through and instinctively pulls away from the hand*  
  
 **McCoy:** Damn it Jim, what's wrong? You want me to stay, lie down even, and you're acting all put off now. *sits up* You do need to be monitored, can call for Nurse Chapel.  
  
 **Kirk:** Damnit, don't want Christine. *flips over to face Bones* Want you. Only you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *mutters* Great way of showing it. *sigh* But I know you're aching. What d'ya want me to do? Cause medically nothing else I can do unless you get worse or develop other symptoms.  
  
 **Kirk:** Read to me?  
  
 **McCoy:** Read to you? Really? *shrugs to himself* I don't have anything on me, so where's your reading PADDs? And any preference?  
  
 **Kirk:** Not PADDs. *rolls over and pulls a book out of his bedside table* From here.  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes the book and looks at it* Brave New World, huh? Haven't read this since I was in med school. Was almost a requirement in one of my classes. *opens to where there's a bookmark, noting how it's a picture of what looks to be a Georgia sunset* Start from where you left off?  
  
 **Kirk:** Yeah. Finally got through all the outdated science bullshit at the beginning. *lifts his head to thump his pillow before settling back down*  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* Hmm, think I may need this more than you. *grabs the still warm tea and takes a sip before setting it back down* All right... *reads ahead quietly for a minute, settling himself into a more comfortable position before beginning to read aloud*  
  
 **Kirk:** *closes his eyes and lets the story wash over him, the cadenza of Bones's voice adding to the long ago written story* *actually refrains from coughing for almost half a chapter before a bad attack hits*  
  
 **McCoy:** Shit. *sets the bookmark in place and drops the book on his lap* *quickly grabs the tricorder and scans* Ya gonna need to try and sit up, Jim. *rubs Jim's back soothingly till the attack stops*  
  
 **Kirk:** *finally stops coughing once he's sitting up entirely and leaning forward, head almost between his knees* Thanks. That one hurt.  
  
 **McCoy:** Here. *grabs the cup of tea* Drink some of this to help soothe your throat. If I hypo you any more tonight, I may ruin your larynx. Scans show you're improving, but not as fast as I'd hoped.  
  
 **Kirk:** *mutters* Story of my life. *sits up a bit and sips at the drink* Should warn Chekov if he's gonna be anything like me. This is a bitch.  
  
 **McCoy:** When you commed, I had a hunch and left a note for when Christine got on duty to bring Chekov in. Hopefully he won't get the coughing as bad as you did, but he's still no fun to deal with in sickbay. Especially if Sulu catches wind of it. *watches Jim for a moment, and waits for the cup to be handed back*  
  
 **Kirk:** Shit. *hands the cup back and falls back on his pillows* Hand me my comm?  
  
 **McCoy:** *almost takes a sip of the tea but sets it down and grabs Jim's comm* Here. Don't strain your voice too much.  
  
 **Kirk:** Not like I'm going to yell at anyone. *grins* You're the only one who gets that, usually. *flips his comm open* Kirk to Spock.  
  
 **Spock:** Yes, Captain. I presume you are calling to inform me as to why you are now exactly ten point four minutes late for your shift?  
  
 **Kirk:** Not coming. Sorry I didn't comm earlier but I couldn't talk. Bones is here now but I'm off duty for the rest of the day.  
  
 **McCoy:** McCoy here. The captain has developed a non-contagious case of Hesperan thumping cough. He won't be in any condition to leave his room for a good twenty hours. And if Chekov is there, have him come down to sickbay to ensure he hasn't begun developing it. Any questions, Mr. Spock?  
  
 **Spock:** Does the Captain have a suggestion as to who should replace him on his shift as I have been on duty now almost eleven minutes beyond what Starfleet allows for a single shift?  
  
 **Kirk:** Give Sulu the comm and call up McKenna just in case something happens. *coughs* Spock, I've gotta go.  
  
 **Spock:** Till tomorrow, Captain. Spock out.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* Wonder where he's in a hurry to. *takes Jim's comm and sets it on the table* Need anything else or want me to keep reading?  
  
 **Kirk:** Water? Pudding? *tries to look pitiful* And yes, more book please.  
  
 **McCoy:** Pudding? Maybe later. Don't give me the puppy eyes... *grabs the glass of water* Finish this then, slowly. And if I can get through a whole chapter without you coughing, and don't try to keep it down, or worse, I'll get ya some pudding. Sound good?  
  
 **Kirk:** *takes a sip* Make it chocolate.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* I'll think about it. *picks up the book from his lap and finds his place again* * unconsciously licks his lips and begins reading, once in a while glancing over at Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *slowly finishes his water as he watches Bones read, smiling whenever he looks over* *can't help but have his mind wander to what it'd be like if they did this every night*  
  
 **McCoy:** *keeps on reading, enjoying this more than he thought he would* *gets through a chapter and a half before he stops and clears his throat* Not a single cough, that's a good sign. *bookmarks the page and sets the book between them* Do you want warm or cold chocolate pudding? *takes Jim's empty glass, fingers brushing and gets up*  
  
 **Kirk:** Cold. *watches Bones move around his quarters* *randomly runs his hand up and down the spine of the book* Hey Bones? Thanks for this.  
  
 **McCoy:** *orders one cold chocolate pudding and one warm vanilla pudding* For what? *looks around while waiting* *scowls at the bit of mess around the room, knowing it's usually clean in here* *starts picking up the scattered clothing to throw in the hamper*  
  
 **Kirk:** Bones, you don't have to clean up after me. *rolls his eyes* I'll do it later. And really, vanilla pudding?  
  
 **McCoy:** If I'm going to be here for a while, I certainly don't want to stare at your mess. *grabs the tray of pudding* And what's wrong with vanilla? We're not all chocolate fiends like you and Uhura. *carefully sits back on the bed and hands over the chocolate pudding with a spoon*  
  
 **Kirk:** Vanilla is so boring. Almost as bad as tapioca. *sits up a bit and dips in his spoon* Or rice. Gross.  
  
 **McCoy:** Vanilla and tapioca are not the same. You just can't understand the subtle nuances of vanilla. *takes a spoonful and slowly blows on it* You're the boring one with cold pudding, honestly. *takes a bite and slowly sucks on the spoon, savoring it* Mmm. Been a while since I've indulged. *smiles at Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches, then after a bit of silence responds* Cold for my throat, ya ass. *takes a big spoonful and shoves it into his mouth*  
  
 **McCoy:** *laughs* Child. *takes a few more spoonfuls, careful to blow on each one* This is nice.. *settles more into the bed, legs slightly touching*  
  
 **Kirk:** Should do it more often. Even if you didn't give me whipped cream. *uses his spoon to grab a bit of Bones's pudding before mixing it with a bit of his own and eating*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hey! *swats Jim's hand gently* One, whipped cream is bad for you, and two, right now it would just inflame your throat more. You're lucky that pudding is still on the safe list of foods to eat while Jim Kirk is sick.  
  
 **Kirk:** There's a list? *snuggles deeper into his pillows, happily eating his pudding* What else is on it?  
  
 **McCoy:** Of course there's a list. Got a whole folder of lists about you. *frowns at that statement and takes another spoonful of pudding* Let's see... While sick with a cough or mild flu, apples and pears, tea, pudding of course, wheat toast, certain types of soup though not chicken, mashed potatoes, Andalusian greens, jam but no butter, and... *sucks on the spoon* Some other type of sweet. *shrugs*  
  
 **Kirk:** That's a very interesting list. *sets his empty bowl aside before moving up to Bones's side* Now, what about that folder you just slipped up about. What else is in there?  
  
 **McCoy:** *scoops the last bit of his pudding and sucks on the spoon slowly, prolonging his answer* Just the usual medical stuff...  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls the spoon away before it tempts him too much* Is that so? Like what?  
  
 **McCoy:** *licks his lips to get the last of the pudding* List of regular food allergies, environmental allergies, painkiller allergies, anti-biotic allergies, and that's off the top of my head. *grabs both bowls and sets them on the chair as the nightstand is getting crowded* Can't believe the Academy didn't figure this all out during your first physical. *slides the tray to the side of the bed*  
  
 **Kirk:** Stop licking your damn lips, and I'm not allergic to that much. *pouts* I managed to go twenty some years only being allergic to ragweed and penicillin.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smirks* Cause that's all you got in your state. And the body changes every seven years, it's not unusual to develop more allergies. As to why so many? Ask your body. *rolls his neck to get out some kinks in his muscles* Some of the lists are short, but still better to be safe than sorry, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** *sits back further from Bones* *under his breath* Don't have to tell me about safe over sorry. *pulls the blankets back up* Pass the water over?  
  
 **McCoy:** *frowns* Forgot to refill your glass when I got the pudding. Might as well get one for myself too. *gets out of the bed again and stretches* Need anything else while I'm up? *grabs the old glass and another one*  
  
 **Kirk:** *coughs again* A new body that doesn't hate me? Although that's the first in a while I've coughed.  
  
 **McCoy:** *fills up the two glasses and mutters without realizing he's saying it loud enough to hear* Bet that body wouldn't look as good. *louder* Medication's finally taking hold, good. *heads back towards the bed*  
  
 **Kirk:** *whips his head up as he hears Bones talk, needing to know for sure* Wanna repeat that?  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow* Said the medication's finally taking hold. *takes a big gulp of his water before setting it down* Don't tell me you're losing your hearing now. *frowns as he hands over the glass to Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** Hearing's better than perfect. *takes the glass* I meant what came before that.  
  
 **McCoy:** I didn't... *realizes what he said, out loud* Don't know what you're talking about. *looks for the book and grabs it* So, where was I...  
  
 **Kirk:** *takes a drink of water* Nice try. But fail. Try again.  
  
 **McCoy:** *stares at the opened book before shutting it closed* Fine, I can admit this. Shouldn't be any surprise really. *rolls his eyes* You have a nice body, it'd be a shame to let that go to waste.  
  
 **Kirk:** Hurt that much to say it? *reaches over Bones to set the water onto the bedside table next to Bones's glass*  
  
 **McCoy:** *waits for the glass to be set down and grabs Jim's arm, keeping his face close to his own* Yeah, it did. *leans closer, lips almost touching, staring into Jim's eyes*  
  
 **Kirk:** *gently, not sure what exactly's happening* Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** *closes his eyes and loses his nerve* Fuck... *pulls back and lets Jim go* Shit, sorry. *ducks under and stands up, running both hands through his hair* You're sick and I almost took advantage... Shit..  
  
 **Kirk:** *still confused, but less so* Bones? Are you saying what I think you're saying?  
  
 **McCoy:** I'm sorry, Jim. I don't know what came over me. You were just right there and...*sits on the very edge of the bed* Damn it.  
  
 **Kirk:** You are officially the dumbest doctor in Starfleet. *moves over to hang over Bones's back and whisper in his ear* Did you never consider why the hell I wanted you here? Why I react how I do when you touch me?  
  
 **McCoy:** *stiffens at first before shivering and relaxing into Jim's touch* Wishful thinking on my part? *leans back slightly* Cause you didn't want to look inferior to anyone else? Hell if I know. Usually easier not think about the whys for me. *smiles softly* This isn't just cause you're sick right? You really wanted me to kiss you?  
  
 **Kirk:** *wraps his arms around Bones* Fuck yes. And more.  
  
 **McCoy:** *groans* I must be... *turns around and pushes Jim onto his back, face hovering over his* *kisses Jim hard*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back, nipping at Bones's lips and tugging at Bones's hair with one hand while gripping his back with the other*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans, running a hand down Jim's side* *rolls his hips against Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** Fuck Bones. *leans back in to kiss him more than pulls away and turns his head to the side quickly before coughing* *angrily* God damnit! Two fucking years and now this!  
  
 **McCoy:** *rests his forehead on Jim's chest* Damn it... This is what I get for starting it, Jim. Shouldn't be riling you up, don't want you to get worse. *sits up and grabs the tricorder, worried he may have made it worse*   
  
 **Kirk:** Don't you dare say it was a mistake. You do that and I will kick you in the balls.  
  
 **McCoy:** Sure you got the energy to do that? *sets the tricorder down* Seems like you're over the worst of it, but the cough'll linger for another few hours. *sighs* Fuck, Jim. We shouldn't be doing this, least not right now. I couldn't wait another damn day could I...  
  
 **Kirk:** Shut up. *slides back into the bed under the covers* Get comfortable in what you're wearing and get into this bed. *coughs again, clearly agitated by the vocal stresses* No guilt. Just time together. And tomorrow, more than kissing.  
  
 **McCoy:** *raises an eyebrow* *pulls off his medical blue and drapes it over the chair before getting back into bed* If you're well enough tomorrow, and after some real food, maybe more than kissing. *wraps his arms around Jim and pulls him closer to him*  
  
 **Kirk:** *cuddles into Bones's side* Holding you to that. *picks up the poor book* Wanna read some more?  
  
 **McCoy:** *kisses Jim's neck* Sure. *takes the book and tries to settle in a position to both read and hold Jim*   
  
 **Kirk:** *rests his head on Bones's shoulder* *yawns before interrupting him* Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** Yeah, Jim?  
  
 **Kirk:** Don't leave, 'kay? Gonna be asleep soon and want you here when I wake up. *yawns again*  
  
 **McCoy:** I'll still be here, Jim. Promise. *waits a moment before reading out loud again*  
  
 **Kirk:** *curls up more into Bones and lets his voice lull him to sleep*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles at Jim, and keeps on reading, softer after he begins to hear light snoring*


End file.
